


Beds, Boxers, and Blue Shirts

by ionlycomehereforthegay



Series: That One Fluffy Forgetful Prompt [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlycomehereforthegay/pseuds/ionlycomehereforthegay
Summary: Bones and Scotty share their morning as the doctor scrambles to find his uniform before his early shift, no doubt jealous that his lover gets to stay in his boxers. In his rush, he forgets some (really obvious) things.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Series: That One Fluffy Forgetful Prompt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206734
Kudos: 11





	Beds, Boxers, and Blue Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Again, TOS boys were in mind but AOS works too

Lying in bed, Bones and Scotty were waiting for their shifts to start. Bones started six hours before Scotty, so he was up and about, grumbling as he looked for his shirt that had been thrown on the floor the night before. 

“Ah have to say, Len, Ah don’t mind ye in jus’ yer undershirt. Accentuates your physique, an’ all that.”, the engineer called from the bed, where he lay in a singlet and boxer shorts.

“I appreciate that, but I don’t have time for your vain attempts at convincing to me come back to bed.”, the doctor replied, and Scotty smiled as he watched him rifle around under his desk. “I coulda sworn I saw my shirt over here.”

“It’s bright blue, where the hell could it’ve gone?”, came an exasperated sigh from the other side of the room.

“Really, it’s a compliment tha’ you think Ah coulda thrown yer shirt all the way ‘round that corner, but Ah think you’ll find it right here.”, Scotty threw back the covers, where the shirt lay crumpled and dangling at the very edge of the bed.

“You couldn’t have told me sooner, Mont?”, Bones tried to snap, but the little smile the Scot was still wearing took away any malice from his question as he pulled the shirt over his head.

“How do I look?”

“You canna seriously be askin’ me that, love.”, the engineer leaned back, letting his eyes roam. “In my very biased opinion, you look amazing. Unbiased, you still look like Ah want ya in me bed.”, he grinned.

Bones double checked he had everything, muttering under his breath as he patted himself down.

“Myeah, thanks darlin’.”, he said distractedly, before looking up. “Looks like I’ve got everything.”, the doctor headed towards the door. As Scotty watched him, and made to get up, he noticed something near the door, indicating that his lover didn’t have everything. As Bones walked out, Scotty scooped it up and called out to him.

“Aren’t ye forgettin’ something?”, he held the tricorder behind his back.

Bones looked confused for a second, and his eyes darted around the corridor as crew members walked past. He bit his lip before he seemingly came to a conclusion.

The doctor walked back to Scotty, took him by the shoulders, and kissed him. It lasted for a second, and as far as goodbye kisses go, it was awful, as they both wanted him to stay.

Scotty chuckled as they pulled apart. He held up the tricorder in his hand.

“Ah meant this, love, but Ah thank ye anyways.”, he pecked him again.

Bones’ eyes went alight with recognition, and his face red with embarrassment. “I suppose you’re welcome.”, he mumbled as he took a step back, taking the tricorder and placing it over his shoulder.

“Ah look forward to having you in my bed once again, Len.”, the engineer grinned.

The doctor patted his arm, and with that he disappeared down the hall.

Scotty’s smitten smile took over his features once again as he turned to make up the aforementioned bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you prefer Scotty being forgetful, or Bones? Or do you see either of these situations happening?


End file.
